


The one about a sofa

by cgf992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Gen, Humor, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf992/pseuds/cgf992
Summary: “Where would we put a sofa?” Sam frowned, looking puzzled.





	The one about a sofa

“Where would we put a sofa?” Sam frowned, looking puzzled.

Dean gestured wildly. “Here. Somewhere. We could move some stuff to an empty bedroom.”

Now Sam’s frown took on an alarmed undertone. “Which stuff? You can’t just move the books, Dean. I need them here.”

“Ok, not the books”, Dean amended easily. He could work with this. “How about that big cabinet over there?”

Sam followed Dean’s line of sight. “That’s…” For a moment he seemed lost for words. Then he almost hissed, “That’s _the filing system, Dean.”_

Huh, okay then.

When Dean looked back at Sam after silently contemplating the unremarkable _filing_ cabinet, Sam was already staring at him with narrowed eyes. Challenging.

Uh oh.

“You’d know that if…”

Dean quickly threw his hands up. “Sorry, my mistake. Of course we can’t move the filing system. How about…” Now Dean turned in a slow circle, trying to find inspiration in the cluttered room.

“Wait. WHY do we need a sofa in the first place?”

“Sam.” Dean could feel the exasperation return that had made him come in here in the first place. “You spend 90% of your time reading in here. And MY ass hurts just from watching you!” He carefully didn’t mention that earlier he couldn’t have said which was louder: the creaking chair or Sam’s pained little grunts every few minutes. Because that sounded stupid.

“But…”

“Sam”, Dean ground his teeth. He felt his eye twitch. “We are getting you a sofa!”

For some reason that made Sam stop. He cocked his head, regarding Dean with his most annoying thinking face. That one always looked like he was one second away from reading Dean’s mind. And being all smug about it.

Dean was about to interrupt all the thinking, when Sam finally offered, “It better match the rest of the furniture.”

Ugh, again with the defiance. Sam was so annoying.

“Whatever!” Dean was done with this conversation and turned on his heel to escape.

As long as they got the damn sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gif-set.](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com/post/167201254355/elizabethrobertajones-get-a-sofa-get-a-sofa-get-a)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com)


End file.
